The Fortuneteller and the Path of Light
by LinaLoN
Summary: It all started when Gourry had a reading from a fortuneteller that he walked down his own path to growing into a fighter and finding an ending to the SoL's misfortune. Lina's in this, too of course. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**The Fortuneteller and the Path of Light**

**This is my fanfiction I had started about a year ago but have just now had the interest to keep going with it. It's about Gourry growing up. It has some funny parts, action parts and sad parts too. This is only a fanfiction as the characters are not originally created by me but Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Aruiz. Please read and review! Thanks!**

A ten year old Gourry wearing a green shirt and brown paints with pockets (which were bulging from some objects inside the pockets) was carefully aware of his surroundings as if making sure no one saw him there. He approached a store with a magic symbol on a wooden sign hanging above the door and he knocked as loudly as her could.

"Ooh, can I help you!" an overly eager older woman threw open the door and with closed eyes greeted him.

She seemed to be about forty-five years old with brunette hair being brutally forced out by strands of gray hair. When she looked down, her green eyes flashed with excitement only to change to a flash of worry, panic and frustration as she discovered Gourry standing there.

Just as quickly as she flew the door open, she slammed it shut and right on Gourry's face.

"You again! Go away, I'm closed!" she shouted almost in a plea.

"But the sign says; Open…" noted Gourry, pointing to the "Open" sign hanging on the door.

A hand emerged through the door, flipped the sign over to the other side revealing "Closed" and disappeared right back to behind the door.

"I'm closed now, sorry kid!"

"All of a sudden? How come? Is it 'That Time of the Month' again?" Gourry asked obliviously with blinking innocent eyes.

The door flew open again and the older woman stuck her face inches away from Gourry's to glare at him.

"Hey boy, don't go flapping that phrase around loudly like a flag!" she scolded him.

"But I don't have a flag with me… I just wanted to know why you closed your store and thought it might be 'That Time of the Month' like you told me once," Gourry defended himself.

"Listen, that phrase isn't something that you should just casually go saying out loud! Girls are very sensitive about that!" the woman retorted.

"How come?"

"It's bad enough that you skip school to come here and that I stupidly told you that but like HELL I'm gonna tell you WHAT it is! I'm NOT going to have THAT on my conscious!" shouted the woman indignantly, slamming the door shut again.

"So why did you close the store as soon as I came?"

The door opened and the woman stuck her head out again.

"Because you're a nuiscence, boy! EVERYTIME you come to request a fortune you skip school, come without money to pay for my services (I have bills to pay, you know), and as soon as I let you in and turn my back for even a second, you end up breaking something! Besides when I DO feel gracious enough to show you a little something I can do, you fall asleep! It's not worth all that stress!" cried the woman in frustration.

"Um, I don't GO to school so I don't skip it… I skip my "practice" instead. AND this time I brought money with me… see?" explained Gourry, pulling PILES of gold coins out of both his pockets.

The older woman's eyes lit up in shock and greed as the gold coins were revealed. She quickly switched from cranky, yelling old woman to a happy hostess.

"Oh, then come in… come in!" she overly excited said.

She threw the door open and practically shoved Gourry inside the store. She moved to a room in the back and waved him to sit at a decorated round table.

"Take a seat boy but PLEASE I beg of you; don't TOUCH anything!" requested the woman beggingly. She then disappeared behind a red velvet curtain, which hid the room from sight. A minute later, she emerged out of the back room in a different outfit.

The outfit was pretty much what you'd imagine a fortuneteller's wardrobe to look like. A baggy blue velvet shirt with flare-open sleeves, a long purple skirt which swept the floor, an overflowing dark blue velvet cloak, an orange bandana wrapped around her head where her hair was tucked inside, and many beaded necklaces around her neck.

"Uh, that outfit is WAY too much," commented Gourry.

"Hey, it goes with the profession! Now sit down, shut up and you better not fall asleep on me!" snapped the woman.

Gourry swiftly sat down on a seat under the round table and put his hands on his lap. The old woman knew this wasn't going to be as easy as she hoped and sighed. She approached the table and sat down in seat across from Gourry.

From under her cloak, she revealed a black-colored crystal ball and placed it in the middle of the round table.

"What's that for?" Gourry asked.

He adjusted his seat to get a closer look at the crystal ball and got a little TOO close, almost knocking it off. Gourry with fast reflexes managed to grab the object before it fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean too!" Gourry apologized

The older woman shot him a deadly glare but lost grip on it when she saw his ashamed face and tears starting to form.

"It's okay just be more careful next time," she sighed in defeat and sat back down. "That is what I use to focus all of my magic energy on,"

"Huh?" said Gourry blankly.

"Okay… fortune telling is a VERY old type of method using magic. Most new sorcerers these days wouldn't be able to appreciate this kind of subtle magic-using with all of their flashy, explosive spells! In order for me to use Magic Energy to tap into the stream of time, I have to focus my spirit into an object that amplifies magic energy to attach my spirit to the stream of time itself and drag the images seen in it into my head. Then I tell you what I see… got it?" explained the old woman.

She was interrupted by a crash noise as she realized that Gourry was no longer sitting at the table but had been looking at something on bureau, which he had just dropped and shattered into pieces.

"I knew this was going to be painful but I'm a glutton for punishment," the woman sobbed to herself. Then she decided to change her mood to deadly serious.

"Young man, get your butt OVER HERE and sit down! Don't move an INCH and keep your wits about you, you hear me!" she demanded.

Gourry yelped at her commanding tone and shot like an arrow back to his seat. He dared not to say a word or move.

"Let's get this over with," announced the woman and she got into fortune telling mode.

"Spirits of life which moves like streams across the Sea of Chaos,

I call upon thee! Bring yourself to me and obey my will!

Become one with me and show my mind

What it desired!" she chanted and outstretched her hands to the crystal ball.

When she did, the black crystal ball glowed blood red

"Ashta Mori!" she called finishing her spell.

The blood red glow from the crystal ball then started to form into a stream and flowed into the older woman's body washing over her and a pentacle appeared within the now clear crystal ball and a blue magic circle flashed below the two figures on the floor.

Gourry was terrified and yet at the same time intrigued by what he saw. He didn't understand what was going on but he knew that something MAJOR was happening.

"What is the answer you seek?" the older woman asked Gourry, her voice demented by the flow of power.

Gourry felt his lower lip quiver with freight and he didn't know how he got the courage to say something but he finally found himself responding.

"I, I just don't want to do what my family wants me to do. I want to be a normal kid; go to school and have friends but I have to give all of it up for this family thing. It's because of this family thing that my family hates each other. I want to know… what's going to happen with my family and why I have to be dragged along with everything?"

The older woman took a deep breath and concentrated his question into her mind to seek the answer. A minute later, her eyes flew open.

"I see that this family object is highly regarded as a holy one, yet it brings your family greed, jealousy and hatred. The fighting will only get worse as the years go by and will reach a breaking point where they could quite possibly KILL each other over. You have an important role in all of this and an even GREATER role to follow. It will be your decision that will either save your family or destroy them. Either way, you will find yourself with that object so precious to others and yet so hated by you. Then you will need to master this object to fight for people who cannot fight for themselves and to protect the people most important to you. To master this object means; the threats to the world that will occur in the future will be conquered. To not means; the end of the world… or the end of the one you will hold dearest to your heart. You are a piece in a game played by the Lord of Nightmares and only you can determine how far the game can go. This game is necessary for the future of the worlds. That is all that I can say. Everything else you must learn through your own experiences…" were the fortuneteller's last visions before the red power seemed to have exploded and blinded Gourry.

When he opened his eyes, everything was back to normal except for the fortuneteller who lay passed out on the floor. Gourry ran over to her and shook her violently.

"Old woman, hey old woman get up!" he shouted worriedly.

The old woman groaned and mumbled something that Gourry didn't hear.

"What did you say?" Gourry asked her, leaning in closer.

"I'm NOT that old!" she shouted and got him in a headlock.

"Really? When I thought of bringing you up to father before he stated that I shouldn't go visit old money-grubbing gypsies like you or I would be manipulated. So I figured you use magic to disguise yourself to seem a LITTLE younger than you actually are,"

"Well that's not TRUE! Stuck up rich folks like the Baron don't know a THING about real life and profession of people NOT in High Class! There's so much out in the world that people ignorant of it can't possibly understand!" retorted the fortuneteller slowly standing up on her feet. "Why didn't you tell me you were a Gabriev?"

"You never asked," replied Gourry.

The fortuneteller slapped herself on her forehead. "You never asked for MY name either. Instead of calling me; "Old woman" call me Agetha. Back to what I was saying before, what the heck are you doing hanging around here when you should be doing more proper things?"

"Like I said, I hate it at home so I come to town to get away from all of that boring proper stuff… and shouting. Mostly the shouting though. "You always liked him more…!" "The Sword of Light is SUPPOSED to belong to me…!" "This is for the sake of the future of out world…!" and you get the point. I can't stand that!" declared Gourry.

"It's a life thrust-upon you not chosen. Aye, that must be hard. In all my years' fortuneteller, I have NEVER had such flood of insight and an ending like what happened. I saw SO much and yet I can't tell you all of it… as a matter of fact I can only tell you a little bit of what I saw," sighed Agetha.

"Why's that?"

"Hmm, how can I explain this…? A person's life has many roads and fortune telling allows you to see the most logical road that you would follow and the outcomes on taking it. But… I saw so many possible roads; ones that were light and ones that were dark. In your case I dare not say what I see or I may influence your decisions and you take the wrong path. Then again, if I DO say something I may be able to veer you away from it and into something worse. So I think it's best to just let things happen for a reason,"

"Is there ANYTHING you can tell me other than what you said in the freaky fortuneteller thing, old woman?"

"Yes, I can…" smiled Agetha rather evilly. "You'll meet a beautiful young maiden in distress who will be VERY important to you and your life…"

"REALLY? Oh wow! What does she look like?"

"Let's see… she will be very tall, strong both in strength and will, big chested, fiery, high-spirited and polite" lied Agetha. "That'll teach him to call me old woman and almost break my crystal ball," she thought proudly.

"I will DEFINITELY keep an eye out for that!"

"I'm sure you will," assured Agetha with a little bit of bitterness. "Damn, I would LOVE to see that meeting for myself! I would pay ANYTHING to see his expression!" she thought.

"I better get going old woman…"

"AGETHA! My name is AGETHA!" repeated the fortuneteller angrily.

"And I'm Gourry…not "boy". So we're even. I'll see you later okay?" replied Gourry and he left the magic shop.

"Uh, the MONEY! He forgot to give me my money, damn it! **You better hope that girl has more patience than I do or you'll be in for it**!" exclaimed Agetha's voice through the town as Gourry began his long march home.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! One of the best characters to create is the fortuneteller. I know a lot of people may picture her as being a grandmother-type figure but come on, most fortunetellers aren't like that. They have one thing on their mind; money. I liked the idea of an edgy fortuneteller with good intentions but is often steered in the wrong direction. She was so fun to write for! Please go onto chapter 2 where you read more about Gourry's family!** **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Family**

At the outskirts of the struggling economic town sat a huge manor on the top of a hill. The manor was white with green ivy crawling around the front door and red rose bushes on each side of it. This is where Gourry stopped. He went to knock on the door when it came flying open and a maid practically fell outside with loud shouts of echoes. She quickly slammed the door behind her and looked to see Gourry.

"Master Gourry, where have you BEEN! The sirs have been fighting ALL day long since you disappeared and to make matters worse your uncle is here as well! It's a not a good situation and no one can seem to calm things down. PLEASE do SOMETHING!" the maid explained in near hysterics.

Gourry sighed heavily then he took on a determined and brave face. "Okay then, Airlyn I understand,"

"Um, Master Gourry please don't call me by my first name… you should refer to me as M'am or Miss Gravenger," corrected the maid nervously.

"Why should I? Airlyn is your name, isn't it? I can't stand the way that father seems to mock you with "Miss Gravenger", since I like you and you like me I thought I should talk to you like any other person with respect,"

"This isn't the time to discuss this… get IN there!" switched the maid and she shoved him inside the manor.

The two of them were assaulted by bellows and shouts echoing throughout the house so loud, that they had to cover their ears to ease the noise.

"Father this is so unfair! Why won't you just train me instead of bothering to even attempt to teach that worthless Gourry!" shouted a younger voice.

"That is non of your concern. I will do what I must and you can not change that!" defended a stern man's voice.

"I'M the oldest son… ME! Only I have the right to claim the Sword of Light in secession, not Gourry! He doesn't even WANT to use it! It will just go to WASTE in his hands! I on the other hand will put it to good use so why do you act as if it's a toss up between him and me for it!" continued the boy's voice.

Gourry and Airlyn entered the room where the shouting was coming from. An older man with long brown hair was on the other side of the room where a little boy with shorter brown hair stood red-faced. A man with shorter dark-blue hair with traces of white stood to the side with arms crossed ready for his own involvement in the squabble.

"THAT is because he inherited that sword from father when I am the oldest son. I suppose he's trying to keep up with that unfair tradition of ignoring lineage!" he interjected.

"Father chose me over you for the same reason as to why I may rely on Gourry for the right to the Sword of Light," replied the man with long brown hair sternly yet calmly.

"Damn you, WHY? If there is a reason to this and you know of it then the least you can do is tell us why!" barked the shorter blue-haired man.

"You couldn't possibly comprehend that answer with rage and jealousy in your hearts!" retorted Gourry's father.

"I DON'T CARE!" interrupted Gourry's shrill voice stopping the conversation dead in its tracks.

"What ever the reason is for why people do what they do shouldn't MATTER as long as people care about each other! All you ever think about is the damn Sword of Light! It shouldn't be more important than family, that's why THIS one is falling apart! I REFUSE to be used as an excuse for my family to hate each other!" declared Gourry with full emotions.

"I think he's got a good point, father… Sir Baron," interjected a young girl who seemed to be about fourteen with long brown hair. "So now that the rabbit has been hunted why don't you all take a break away from each other for a little bit? Gourry, I would like for you to come along with me for a walk around to calm your self," she instructed.

Her name was Marin. Gourry's cousin and the only child of her father; who is Gourry's father's older brother. Where both her father and mother had become jealous and spiteful towards Gourry's father due to the Sword of Light, Marin didn't share her parents desires and remained to be the only voice of reason.

"Marin…. Yes, that's probably best," reluctantly agreed Gourry's father and the others slowly nodded their heads.

Now that the confrontation had ceased for the day, Gourry and his older cousin Marin walked through some back forests around the manor. Marin placed her hand on top of Gourry's head in a supportive gesture. Gourry looked up at Marin and forced a smile to satisfy her.

"That will not do," she answered dryly.

"Huh?" Gourry asked.

"I can't accept a lame attempt at a smile like that! I can't just ignore that pain I see deep in your eyes! I'm not the brightest person or a person good at noticing things but I can see that. I can just imagine how hard all of this must be for you… and your mother as well. I hope one day that you will be able to find your smile," informed Marin.

"Find my… smile?" Gourry repeated not understanding.

"Not just smile on the outside but smile on the inside. ANYBODY can smile but to be so happy inside of your heart that you can't help but spread it to other people… THAT is what it means to be alive," explained Marin.

"How do I find my smile?" Gourry asked.

Marin was watching a blue bird fly away and was distracted by it. It was too quiet and it was that which snapped her back into the conversation.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

"I asked how do I find my smile?"

"By following your heart."

"Following my heart?"

"Yes. You see humans have a part of darkness and a part of light within themselves. The darkness lies in the deepest recesses of people's minds and the light lies within the sacred part of people's hearts. The mind constantly tries to take control of people actions/lives and often tricks them by misleading them with safe paths to follow. However, following the mind often leads them down dark paths. People chose to follow their minds instead of their hears because it is easier. Following your heart is very risky because it allows you to be open to hurt and pain. However, as you continue to get hurt and feel pain you learn to appreciate happiness and love. During that struggle you will find your smile,"

"I'm sorry I tried to follow you but I still don't get it,"

"That's okay. Most people don't get it until after either. I only know of this because I recently met a young girl with a little sister in the next country, during a trip who told me that,"

"Oh, was she a fortuneteller?"

"Fortuneteller?"

"I alsways visit the old fortuneteller in town when father plans a practice…"

"Ah, so that's where you run off to. Why the fortuneteller? Most fortunetellers I have known are eccentric type ladies who have the worst kind of mouths,"

"Well, she doesn't treat me like everyone else here. When she's mad, she yells at me. When she's happy she has a smile a mile long. She hits me and yells at me but she doesn't treat me differently than any other kid like me that enters her shop. I dunno… I guess I just like that a lot. She never reads my fortune no matter how many times I ask her though… except for today. It was so scary how she did it, I just never thought what using powers could mean,"

"So what did she say?"

"Something about paths or like that. I don't know I was too nervous to pay attention to what she was saying. I DID hear two things; that the fighting in our family would get worse… and they might even try to KILL each other one day. It would be up to me to stop them but I don't know how I could. How do you stop people from killing each other over the Sword of Light?"

"Just follow your heart and even though it may sound wrong or too hard but it will work out in the end. What was the other thing you remember?"

"I'm gonna meet a hot damsel in distress! She'll be … very tall, strong both in strength and will, big chested, fiery, high-spirited and polite!"

"Ah… really?" commented Marin sounding skeptical.

"What?" asked Gourry blinking.

"Well… are you sure she meant in THIS world? There are no people here that I know of that are both fiery, high-spirited AND polite," replied Marin.

"That's what she said and after what I SAW… I believe her,"

"Ok, if that makes you happy then keep on believing that. Hey, I just noticed that the sun has set…" switched Marin.

Both of them looked up to see a night, starry sky.

"Wow, you're right. We better get back for supper before bed," added Gourry.

With that, they headed back to the manor.

Gourry and Marin ate alone at a very long table and were informed by Airilyn that the others had eaten separately while they were out. When they were finished Marin told Gourry that it was time she and her father should return to their home. They parted with a hug and Gourry stood in the doorway until Marin and her father disappeared into the moonlight.

He closed the door behind him and walked a very long way to his room and was about to open his door when a noise stopped him. It was a subtle noise made by a woman's voice and he probably wouldn't have noticed it if it wasn't so quite. He followed the noise to a grand room. He quietly creaked the door open and the hallway light shined into the room, revealing a woman's figure crying soulfully into her bed.

Gourry felt like his heart was twisting with agony when he found the courage to say; "Mother… please don't cry. Everything will be okay,"

He meant it to come out strong as a comfort but it came out more as a forced whisper. That made him feel so ashamed. The woman he knew as his mother was vibrant and spirited until his grandmother passed away. Ever since then, the family turmoil had gotten to be too much for her to handle. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere near the Sword of Light and believed herself to be worthless to her husband except to have children. That drove her into states of depression, walking around the manor much like a zombie and hours of heart-filled sobbing of sorrows.

At the sound of his voice though, the woman stopped crying and sat up so that the hallway light shined on her. Gourry's mother Madina had to be one of the most beautiful women in that world. Ever the womanly figure with the longest blonde hair and striking violet eyes, which were blotchy and stained by tears. She took a long breath and finally forced herself to stop crying.

"I'm so sorry Gourry, honey. I heard everything… it was hard not to with all the shouting. It must be so hard for you to be in the middle of all the um, controversy. If only your grandmother was here. She had such a demanding presence of respect and justice that she would've put a stop to all of this bickering. I wish she were here… I'm not… I'm not strong…. enough. Promise me Gourry… promise me, that you won't let yourself nor anyone you care for; do something just for the sake of tradition. Don't let yourselves be caught in this trap of life. It's not even considered a life. When your father and I first met we were deeply in love until we settled down and he was dead-set on having children just to pass the Sword of Light down to. I went along with it without a word because I thought it was so important to him that I had to do it. Now that he does have children, he shoves all of his burdens onto you two and is blind to pain and sadness with visions of the future. I'd say just about the only good thing that has come from this is you… my little light," said Madina.

"I saw the fortuneteller in town today… I asked about what would happen to our family. She told me that it would get so bad that one day they might KILL each other. I promise you mother… I won't let that happen. I'll do whatever it takes to stop them, I promise. I won't let that holy sword's blade be stained by the blood of men who wield it. Mother…?" added Gourry seriously but he drifted off when he realized she had fallen asleep where she sat. "Uh, okay…. Hm, I don't wanna wake her so I guess I'll just go to bed too. I don't remember things too well but I will remember our promises and keep it in my heart to take with me wherever I may go. Good-night, mom,"

With that Gourry gently closed the door behind him.

**The Next chapter is up, please read and let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Father Knows Best…Right?**

Before the rooster even had a chance to cockle-doodle-do the Baron entered his son's room. After several failed attempts at shouting to wake him up, he finally walked up to the bed and flung it up into the air. The sleeping blond boy was catapulted and slammed against a wall. He yawned, stretched and slowly opened his eyes.

"Huh? What's going on?" he asked sleepily.

"Gourry, wake up and get dressed! You are coming with me for important training and I will NOT have you disappearing on me this time… you hear me!" barked the Baron.

"Y, yes sir!" replied Gourry jetting to his feet after hearing the tone in his father's voice.

"I will be waiting outside the door, if I don't hear getting ready noises coming from this room, I'll break down the door," threatened the Baron seriously, slamming the door behind him.

Gourry sighed; "Great,"

The Baron casually lead the way to somewhere while Gourry followed from behind… way behind. They walked in silence, until Gourry decided to break the ice.

"Um, so where are we going?"

"There was word of a Mazoku planning a surprise attack in the next country below ours. I'm going to use this opportunity to show you what I can really do and then I will show you how to use the light blade. I WAS going to do this YESTERDAY but you had to blow off practice… again," growled the Baron.

"WHAT! A Mazoku is attacking somewhere! Then why are you walking so casually for!" Gourry started panicking.

"Because YOU are lagging so far behind," replied the Baron, dryly.

Gourry's eyes widened in urgency and then he took off running past his father.

"Um, THIS way," interjected his father pointing in the other direction. "You better keep up with me…"

With that, the Baron ran so fast in his direction that when Gourry blinked the Baron was almost at the horizon.

"WAIT!" Gourry shouted after him.

He then charged forward to try and keep on his father's track. The Baron knew he was going to the right place when he saw a billow of smoke rising up into the sky. He finally reached the fighting scene… to see a crater below the strewed pieces of what USED to be a Mazoku.

"That's NOT fair!" screeched a little girl's voice. "I did all the fighting! All you did was give the final blow and you look like the hero! What's wrong with this picture!" the voice continued to shout.

"It shouldn't matter who gets what credit as long as the Mazoku is destroyed before reaching a city here," retorted another young girl's voice.

The Baron followed to where he heard the voices coming from nearby.

"That's just a big, fat cover-up!"

"How about a big, fat knuckle sandwich!"

That was followed by a "Thwack!" noise and a wail from one of the girls. The Baron looked just in time to see a girl about Gourry's age with shorter purpled hair glare down at a sobbing redheaded girl who rubbed her eyes in pain.

"What's going on here?" the Baron demanded with such authority that the girl with purple hair spun around to face him and the youngest girl about four years old with red hair, hid behind her.

"Uh, what do you mean by that sir?" asked the girl with purple hair, putting a hand behind her head hoping he didn't see what she just did.

"I came here to fight a Mazoku only to see that somebody already did that. I then heard you and that girl behind you squabbling about it. What happened?"

"It came to destroy our kingdom…" began the girl with purple hair.

"So we stopped it! Of course I got a little carried away but… it was a BAD Mazoku so it was only fair!" interjected the girl with red hair behind her.

"Li-chan!" scolded the girl with purple hair.

"Eep, sorry,"

"Li-chan, why don't you go and tell Dad and Mom what happened; that we're okay. I'll be home soon, I have to talk to this man,"

"What? Why? I wanna talk to him, too! Well, not really but he seems like he does a lot of fighting, so he has to know some awesome moves! Maybe he knows about the…"

"NOW!" boomed the purple-haired girl and even the Baron shifted nervously.

Without another word, the girl with red hair emerged out from behind the other girl and ran into the distance.

"Sorry about that sir. That's my sister. She's only five but she gets into more trouble than all kids ages combined. With learning magic she's become somewhat of a hotshot. We are both in our kingdom's sorcery guild school and will be graduating soon as the youngest to do so."

"So you two DID destroy the Mazoku! Why did you do that? It was pretty dangerous and reckless," asked the Baron.

"Actually, SHE started it and did most of the fighting. I only gave the final blow and that happened at the same time that the villagers came so I got all of the praise. Honestly I'm glad it turned out that way, the last thing she needs to have more encouragement to be cocky,"

"Hey, Gourry," realized the Baron and he looked around for his son.

"Over here!" called out Gourry and he waved sitting in a tree nearby.

"Gourry, get down here right now! Have you been there the whole time?" demanded the Baron.

Gourry leapt off the tree branch and landed on the ground… on his back. He stood up and rubbed it embarrassingly.

"Yes, you got so far ahead of me that I went in my own direction and ended up here. So I sat in that tree to try and see you but I must've fallen asleep until I heard your voice. I kinda heard and saw things here and there," explained Gourry, walking up to the Baron.

"Honestly, I don't know what to do with you. This girl and her sister destroyed the Mazoku before we arrived so we'll have to find another one elsewhere,"

"They did WHAT!" cried Gourry in shock

"You must be the Swordsman of Light… am I right?" interrupted the girl.

"Yes. So what of it?" replied the Baron.

"I thought so, that's why I sent my sister off. If she had found out, she would make a big scene out of it," replied the sister.

"Really? Who wouldn't…" mumbled Gourry.

"Oh, but she has a weird connection to it. I sense some sort of bond between her and it all though she has never seen it. When she hears or speaks of it, her spirit glows much like the light blade itself. I suspect that she is destined to be with it somehow,"

" I don't think I like where this conversation may head so I have to get back to what we were discussing before… I want to know why she did all the fighting and you didn't."

"I only use my powers when I have to. I don't want to get my hands dirty and will not fight a battle unless I know for sure that I'll win. I Especially avoid ones as senseless as that…we have hidden guards just before the gates to the major cities. All though once a demon dragon did try to burn that city down but unfortunately for them I was having a bad mood swing,"

"You're that girl, aren't you? The girl that was born with the powers of Lord Cepheid… I heard that you lived in this kingdom but I didn't really believe it myself. From the earlier situation and the power that I sense coming from you, I can tell that it's true,"

"Yes and that is precisely why I refused to fight that Mazoku until the end. Those born to power grow to hate it and those not born with it, grow to desire it. However, those who seek power must also accept the consequences that comes from it. I don't want her to regret gaining the power she seeks,"

I care not to get involved in things unless I have to. She however, has a warped sense of justice. When there is something BAD, she believes that she should remove it from the situation. Mostly permanently so that it can't harm anyone or anything else again,"

"Remove it from the situation?" repeated Gourry, blinking.

"Yes, and because of that she jumps into situations pretty much knowing the odds but ignoring it. There are many sayings that we have here in Zephilia. One of them that she takes to heart… too much if you ask me. As one who has the powers of such greatness I have a sort of insight on things. I think you should hear this… both of you" replied the girl

The Baron noticed Gourry watching a colony of ants marching up their anthill. He thwacked his son upside the head.

"Pay attention! What is the saying?" asked the Baron.

"Those who run away from their problems are cowards. You must find what's most important to you and fight for it with all that you have. Even when it seems that you've already lost. If you don't then you will lose what's most important to you. Then find something else that's important to you and fight for that as much as the other one. Keep on building up things to fight for and then you will realize that what stopped you before was fear and self doubt.

You have much fear and self-doubt in your situation with the Sword of Light. You believe that if you make the wrong decision, it will destroy the future of this world. So you keep your distance from those involved in it, in fear that it will influence your decision. Do not, try to force a result. If something is meant to happen, then it will happen no matter what you try to do to stop it. Stop looking to the future for answers and start living for the now. All though my sister doesn't believe in destiny or fate, like I do. She thinks that the worse thing you can do in a situation is to stand by and do nothing. Fate and destiny are something that you make up as you go along to try and explain why things happened. Keep thinking about it leads to regretting your life and fearing your future. For every person should have the right to live their lives in happiness without regrets for as long as they can" explained the sister.

The Baron scoffed and grunted.

"Ridiculous. All that you say is farfetched and have no credibility to be true. I will continue to walk down this path that I've chosen even if it's wrong. That's the only thing I have left to believe in. Come Gourry, let's get going to continue our practice somewhere else,"

"Hey miss, you sound like you care about your sister… then why does she have two black eyes?" Gourry asked the girl.

The sister flinched and sweat dropped.

"Observant, audacious kid aren't ya? I suppose I take the power I hate having out on her a lot. However, on most occasions; I'm her sister… no one can punish her and beat her up except for me. So um, I've got to go… Mom and Dad will be worried about me. Okay, bye!" she replied quickly and made her escape.

"I guess sibling rivalry existence in any family," commented the Baron.

I wasn't going to add this part in but I decided; "oh what the heck, it'll be fun!" So I did. I figured a tiny could-have-been-a-meeting event could have happened considering that the country of Elmekia and the country of Zephilia are neighbors. I liked giving Lina's sister a character of being gracious and yet opposed to her sister's thoughts and actions. I will be adding the next chapter soon… hopefully.


End file.
